


Morning Quarrel

by Polairism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Fighting, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, True Love, false love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polairism/pseuds/Polairism
Summary: Stiles believes him and Theo are in love. Derek says otherwise, and he hopes he can save Stiles from his rival, Theo.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Morning Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a quick one-shot thing, something I don't normally do but I probably should. Came up with all of this after watching a few shows and I just had this specific scene in my head. I hope you all like it.

"You know exactly how to please me, don't you, babe?"

"Of course I do." Stiles said in a seductive whisper. His hands gripping at Theo's shirt and tugging the older teen a bit closer to him. Stiles was sitting right on the hood of Theo's truck, being held in place by Theo's two hands gripping at Stiles's waist. 

"I'm not even sure if we're going to make it to first period without being late. You're going to have to take care of the problem you created first." Theo growled out. He was practically grinding his growing erection against Stiles's pant leg, much to Stiles's annoyance. Despite being madly in love with Theo, Stiles felt like the lacrosse jock only admired him for the fact that he's constantly giving sexual pleasure to Theo. Stiles let out a soft sigh at the gentle kisses being placed on his neck by Theo. The older teen grinned at the sound that came from Stiles. 

"Can we, can we do this later? Please?" Stiles interjected before Theo could close in on Stiles's neck. Theo had the plan of leaving a love bite on Stiles's neck for the rest of the day. He wanted to be sure that everyone knew the boy belonged to him, and him alone. Theo let out a sigh of disappointment but slowly let Stiles go from his grip. 

"Fine, we can later. But just know, babe, I'm going to be aching for your ass all day today." Theo grinned and gave Stiles a deep, forceful kiss. He even managed to slide his tongue into Stiles's gasping mouth before tugging away and heading inside. Stiles was left on the hood of Theo's car, panting for breath and licking his drying lips. It was then that Stiles overheard the sound of a familiar camaro pulling up to a parking spot nearby. The teen turned his head to glance at the man stepping out of the camaro and waving to Stiles. Stiles waved back and watched as his friend made his way over. 

"Derek." Stiles smiled and watched as Derek brushed a hand through his hair and grinned at Stiles as he stopped right in front of him. 

"Stiles. Good morning, how's your day going so far?" Derek asked, offering his arm to walk Stiles inside of the school. The younger teen happily took it, wrapping his arm with Derek's and the two heading inside. 

"It's going decent. Despite Theo wanting me to take care of his hard on he got for me earlier." Stiles shook his head at the memory. Derek furrowed his brow and felt some disgust inside of him knowing Theo was that sleazy. He could never picture Stiles willingly allowing Theo to be as vulgar as he is with him. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Derek said in a gruff voice. He made it too evident how displeased he was to hear that. Stiles took note of this and immediately began to come to Theo's defense.

"It's nothing, really, Derek. Just things couples do-"  
"It seems more to me that he's using you, Stiles."  
"He isn't."

"Really now? Excuse me for stepping out of line here, Stiles, but I have to tell you the truth." Derek inhaled sharply and watched as Stiles gave him his full attention. Derek immediately began talking. "It seems more like he's using you for his sexual needs. I won't deny there might be something between you two, but if he treats you like just a toy to play with when he's bored, then maybe you two aren't meant to be. You need to be with someone that actually appreciates you and loves you..." Derek spoke all of this in a few quick breaths, letting out a long exhale once he finished speaking. 

Stiles furrowed his brow and turned away. Thoughts raced through Stiles's head as Derek stood there, waiting for some type of answer from Stiles. The younger teen began to glare, and that made Derek nervous. Derek felt like he had overstepped and wanted to immediately take back everything he said. 

"You're right." Stiles said meekly. Shaking his head, the young teen tried his hardest not to get emotional right then and there. Everything Derek had said to him was true, and he felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. 

"Stiles?" Derek was confused with what Stiles was doing. He watched as the boy suddenly looked determined. 

"I'm going to find Theo and end it with him, right now." Stiles said and began to stomp down the hall. He was on a warpath to find Theo, all while Derek was following after him just to make sure Stiles was alright. After a quick walk across the school, Stiles finally found Theo. The jock was laughing along with the rest of his lacrosse friends, and once Theo noticed Stiles the teen had his focus on him. 

"Hey, babe-"   
"Don't call me 'babe', Theo. You and I both know that's not what I am to you."

"What are you on about, Stiles? And Derek, you're here too, huh?" Theo raised a brow and glanced at Derek. With everything that was happening, Theo figured that all of this was going on because of Derek. 

"I'm only here to watch." Derek warned Theo, lifting his hands up to show his mercy. Theo was confused as to what there was to watch before he was suddenly slapped across the face by Stiles. Theo's friends and nearby students gasped at the sight and the sound of the harsh slap. Stiles had a permanent glare on his face and watched Theo. 

"What the hell was that for, Stiles?!" Theo shouted suddenly. He had pushed himself against Stiles, moving the smaller boy back against a nearby wall. Theo's right hand was gripping Stiles's neck and his left was holding Stiles's right hand tightly. "Are you going to apologize to your boyfriend for slapping him?"

"He doesn't need to, and get your hands off of him, Theo!" Derek made his way over, tugging Theo away from Stiles. Theo rolled his shoulder and shook Derek's hand off of him, narrowing his eyes as he glanced at Derek. "Stiles, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Derek." Stiles began speaking, lightly rubbing at his neck. He was interrupted by maniacal laughter coming from Theo. Both Stiles and Derek watched as Theo gave a clear indiction of how pissed off he was. 

"Alright Stiles, I tried giving you the benefit of the doubt. But I was right all along, you're over here cheating on me with Derek Hale of all people! What did I do to deserve such a betrayal, Stiles?!" Theo's hollering gained the attention of everyone nearby. Even some teachers decided to eavesdrop on what was going on before stopping it. Derek planted himself in front of Stiles while Theo waited for an answer from him. Theo's eyes locked in on Derek's, the two males staring each other down as Stiles began to talk. 

"Don't turn the tables on me, Theo. You're the one who's been using me, leading me on to believe that we actually had something when in all actuality you were using me for sex!" Stiles's voice quivered near the end. He was on the verge of emotional crying, feeling shame and embarrassment flood over him. Derek's heart broke at the sound of Stiles's sniffles, and was put into a full rage once Theo began talking now. 

"And you were far too easy to lead on. Let's clear some things up then, Stiles. You're nothing but a pathetic, insecure, clingy bitch-" Before Theo could finish what he was saying, Derek's fist had struck into Theo's right cheek. The sound of Derek's punch was faintly heard and Theo fell backward into the floor. Everyone was silent still, watching this all play out in front of them as Stiles, Derek and Theo had everyone's attention. 

"Derek!" Stiles called out, being surprised at what he just did. 

"No, Stiles, he fucking deserved it. He should have never called you that, nor should he have used you!" Derek was growling now. Anger clouded his mind and judgement, all he could think about doing was beating Theo until he was close enough to death. Before Derek could walk to Theo, he was suddenly stopped. A soft, gentle hand held Derek's, preventing him from moving another step. Derek glanced up to notice Stiles holding his hand tightly and a look of concern was evident on Stiles's face. 

"He's not worth the trouble, Derek. Come on, let's just go. We have class." Stiles carefully explained to Derek. The older teen let out a sigh and clenched his left fist and tightened his grip slightly as he held Stiles's hand with the other. Derek was partially annoyed that he wasn't able to beat Theo, but he stayed civil for Stiles's sake. Stiles squeezed Derek's hand in return, silently thanking him before he began to lead Derek away with him. Theo was still on the floor, holding his cheek in pain and watching as his ex-play thing and arch-enemy walk away together.   
  


* * *

  
"Thank you for punching him for me, Derek. Theo definitely deserved it, and hopefully it gives him a wake up call." Stiles shook his head at the memory from earlier. Derek was silent the whole walk, still holding Stiles's hand and being lost in his thoughts. The boy cleared his throat, gaining Derek's attention. "Derek? Did you hear me? I said thank you."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just kind of lost in my thoughts. It really was no problem, I wanted him to pay for calling you those awful things." Derek gave Stiles a smile to assure him he wasn't as angry anymore. The young teen gave a hopeful smile in return to Derek, Stiles's free hand reaching out and grabbing Derek's free hand. They were now holding both of each other's hands, the sight making Derek confused. He had no idea what Stiles was about to say to him, and he really hoped it was something good. 

"What you said earlier, about me needing to be with someone who appreciates me and actually loves me..." Stiles slowly spoke, taking a few pauses in between words before gaining the courage to finally ask his question he's been wanting to ask. Derek swallowed hard. "Were you...Talking about yourself?"

"I, uh, well..." Derek tried his best to make up some kind of excuse. While he did that, he looked up and stared into Stiles's eyes. Derek immediately decided to tell Stiles the truth instead of a lie, letting out a soft sigh before speaking. "Yeah, I was talking about myself. I've honestly liked you for a while, and seeing you with Theo, of all people, really had me jealous..."

"I'm sorry." Stiles quickly said. 

"Don't be, Stiles. I'm just glad you and him aren't together anymore." Derek smiled and was actually happy for that. Stiles's cheeks began to heat up and he was staring down at the floor, making Derek confused. "Uh, did I say something wrong? I'm so sorry if I did."

"No, no. You're all good, Derek. But uh, I was wondering...Would you want to go out? I mean, since you clearly like me and I like you too..."

"Wait, you do?" It was now Derek's turn to be astonished.   
"Yes, I obviously do. I was just really good at hiding it, I hope."

"Guess love does make you blind, huh? We couldn't see how much we liked one another until now." Derek chuckled, earning a soft laugh from Stiles too. After a few seconds of silence, Derek suddenly spoke up in a panic. "Oh, shit, I didn't answer. But, uh, yeah. I will. I definitely want to go out with you."

"Great." Stiles said with a grin. Derek immediately hugged Stiles, shocking the young teen. While he stood there confused, Stiles slowly began to hug Derek back tightly. 

"Heh, sorry. I just wanted to have you close to me...It's nice. It feels right." Derek spoke gently, brushing his nose through Stiles's hair as he held the younger teen close to him. He wanted to spend the rest of the day like this, embracing his new boyfriend and wanting Stiles to be just as happy as he was right now. 

"Hey, you two. Get to class, now!"   
"Shit. Right, sorry Coach."

"Sorry, Mr. Finstock." Stiles said after Derek. The two immediately let go of one another and watched as Coach Finstock left the hall to head to class too. "I'll see you at lunch then, where we can tell Scott and the others about our new relationship." 

"Sounds great, babe." Derek grinned when he noticed Stiles blushing at his given nickname. From this point on, Derek knew that he was going to be with Stiles for the rest of his life. A strange feeling in him knew it. Now all he had to do was to make Theo suffer some more before he could officially let his grudge against Theo go. Derek whistled to himself and made his way to class after watching Stiles enter his. He had all day to think of what to do to Theo.


End file.
